Your Friendly Neighborhood LEGO Spider-Man
Your Friendly Neighborhood LEGO Spider-Man, other know as YFNLSM, is a stop motion brickfilm web series based on the Spider-Man mythos from Marvel Comics, created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. The series take elements from the mainstream Spider-Man comic, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Spidey comic, The Spectacular Spider-Man, the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film trilogy, the Marc Webb's Amazing Spider-Man film duology, and the MCU Spider-Man film series. Characters Main Characters * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Mary Jane Watson Recurring Characters * Aunt May Parker * Gwen Stacy * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Betty Brant * Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Liz Allan * Captain George Stacy * Officer Jean DeWolff * Dr. Curt Connors * Colonel John Jameson * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider * Hobie Brown/Prowler * Debra Whitman * Dr. Ashley Kafka * Max Modell * Matt Murdock/Daredevil * Cindy Moon/Silk * Cassandra Webb/Madame Web * Robert Farrell/Rocket Racer ''' * '''Elias Whitman/Cardiac Antagonists * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin ' * '''Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin ' * 'Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus ' * 'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin ' * 'Hammerhead ' * 'Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane ' * 'Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone ' * 'Enforcers ' ** 'Jackson Brice/Montana ' ** 'Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan ' ** 'Raymond Bloch/Ox ' * 'Martin Li/Mr. Negative ' ** 'Inner Demons ' * 'Nicholas Lewis, Sr./Crime Master (I) ' * 'Nicholas Lewis, Jr./Crime Master (II) ' * 'Flint Marko/Sandman ' * 'Alex O'Hirn/Rhino ' * 'Herman Schultz/Shocker ' * 'Adrian Toomes/Vulture ' * 'Eddie Brock/Venom ' * 'Cletus Kasady/Carnage ' * 'Quentin Beck/Mysterio ' * 'Max Dillon/Electro ' * 'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter ' * 'Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer ' * 'Spencer Smythe ' * 'Lizard ' * 'Dr. Vincent Stegron/Stegron ' * 'Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit ' * 'Hippo ' * 'Jason Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern ' * 'Richard Deacon/Human Fly ' * 'Mark Raxton/Molten Man ' * 'Desmond Chance/Mirage ' * 'Iguana ' * 'Dr. Jonathan Ohnn/Spot ' * 'Maxwell Markham/Grizzly ' * 'Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal ' ** 'Kaine Parker ' ** 'Spidercide ' ** 'Tarantula ' ** 'Black Tarantula ' * 'Living Brain ' * 'Brian Hipps/Kangaroo ' * 'Femme Fatales ' ** 'Elizabeth Rawson/Knockout ' ** 'Leeann Foreman/Whiplash ' ** 'Beatta Dubiel/Bloodlust ' ** 'Danielle Forte/Mindblast ' * 'Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon ' * 'Professor Mendel Stromm/Robot Master ' * 'Michael Marko/Man Mountain Marko ' * 'Martin Blank/Gibbon ' * 'Man-Wolf ' * 'Calypso Ezili/Calypso ' * 'Abner Jenkins/Beetle ' * 'Fred Myers/Boomerang ' * 'James Sanders/Speed Demon ' * 'Morris Bench/Hydro-Man ' * 'Overdrive ' * 'Gregory Herd/Override ' * 'Annie Herd/Aura ' * '''Demogoblin Episodes Season 1 # Learning to Crawl: After already becoming the masked superhero, Spider-Man, Peter Parker begin ready to graduate high school in three mouths while he struggles of helping Aunt May with the bills and finding a job at the Daily Bugle, he, as Spider-Man, start facing his first enemy, the Chameleon, the master of disguise, hired by the Crime Master to eliminated Spider-Man! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Adaptations Season 1 # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:LEGO Category:Stop Motion Category:Brickfilm Category:Web Series Category:Youtube